Eternal Farewell
by njdevin529
Summary: After watching that beautiful ending to the Yu Yu Hakusho series, I can't get over how much Yusuke and Keiko make me smile. But it got me thinking, I wonder what it would have been like if Yusuke had never come back? Every one of their scenes together is heartfelt, but I wanted to try one without a happy ending.


3/31/17

Yu Yu Hakusho Fanfiction (Disclaimer: I do not own the storyline for Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of its characters, and I do not own the photo uploaded as the book cover.)

 _Eternal Farewell_

Keiko stood by the sink, one early morning in their small, Tokyo apartment. Coffee cup in hand, she listened to Yusuke talk about his next trip to demon world. His tone casual, like he was discussing the weather. He stood in the den next to the couch, bending to tie his shoes. His torso was bare and his hair was wet from his shower. Small droplets fell from the tips of his raven locks, dripping onto the carpet, and making tiny little specks in the grey polyester.

Keiko stood in the kitchen, staring out the window with a vacant expression. She felt the warmth of the sun, as it penetrated the glass, but it could barely sooth the icy chill on the back of her neck. Yusuke was leaving, again, for who knows how long, this time. If he did come back; the reality of which was never certain.

She hated his work, and where it left her: always left behind, waiting for him to come home. Her thoughts always went to the worst case scenario. She was pulled from her torment by Yusuke was talking about how Spirit World's Special Defense Force was going to open a vortex into Demon World, so he could pass through, and Keiko lost it.

"Why do you have to go?" Keiko yelled, slamming the coffee mug down in to the sink, the ceramic breaking and spilling all over the stainless steel. She slammed her hands down on the counter space, shutting her eyes. She couldn't look at him. Looking into his eyes would mean begging him to stay, and she couldn't do that, wouldn't.

"Look, it's too complicated to explain." She heard him say behind her, nonchalantly. "You wouldn't understand, anyway. Just trust that it's important." He stood by his place near the couch, leaning against it. His arms were crossed over his bare chest.

"It's always important." Keiko said, angrily. Did he really not notice how this was killing her? She shoved away from the counter and ran her hands through her short, dark hair, and her hands played with the material of her soft, lavender night gown. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. She took a deep breath, and looked at the coffee table, instead of him. "When will you be coming back?"

He stood still as a statue, watching her curiously. "I don't know."

"Can you come back this time?" Keiko looked up, meeting his eyes. "The SDF doesn't trust you. If they're opening the gate, it's because they think you won't be able to come back." Her heart was breaking, and she knew she couldn't keep this up for much longer.

He pushed off the couch and walked toward her, stopping a few inches away. "I promise, I'll find a way to come back."

She couldn't stop them, the tears started rolling, softly, down her cheeks. "Don't make me promises you can't keep, Yusuke."

"I'm coming back," He said, as he moved to wipe the tears from her face. "I don't want to see you cry anymore."

"Then why are you leaving me to go and fight?" She stared up at him, broken. "Why do you always have to be the one to go save the world?" Yusuke's hand cupped her cheek and she leaned into it, shutting her eyes.

Keiko," Yusuke said softly, moving to pull her close. He wrapped his arms around her and she curled into his embrace. "You know I love you, but there are things I need to do as Spirit Detective." He smoothed his hand up and down her back. "People depend on me, and I can't let them down."

"But you're letting me down, Yusuke." She laid her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, relaxing at the gentle sound of his breathing. They stood there for a long time, and she felt the fight seep out of her; finally, she resigned herself to saying what she needed to say next.

"Promise me something, Yusuke," she whispered, pulling away to look at him.

"What is it?" He peered down at her.

She placed a hand on the back of his neck, pinning his dark eyes with her own. "Promise me that this is the last time. That you won't leave again when you come back."

He frowned, caressing her cheek with his knuckles. "I don't know if I can do that, Keiko."

Her eyes welled up, she shut them tightly, taking a deep breath and pulling completely out of his embrace. "Then I don't know if I can do this."

She stepped away from him. His arms hung in the air where she had been. "What does that mean?"

She tried not to, but the hot tears burning behind her eyes, suddenly broke through and started falling down her cheeks. She wiped them away and turned to look at him, "It means, I can't keep waiting for you to finish whatever it is you're doing in Demon World for you to come back to me. I can't keep living like this. It's time for me to put myself first; otherwise, I'll just spend my entire life waiting for you."

For a while, they stood apart, staring at each other from across the room, neither willing to move first. Finally, Yusuke reached for his jacket, and walked past her to the door, he lifted his bag he had packed the night before, and without another glance in her direction, the door closed behind him.

Keiko heard the click of the lock and sunk to her knees on the floor. She wrapped her arms across her chest, and lowered her head; her hair falling around her face, mourning her loss. She'd held onto him for so long, that now she didn't know what to do without him. She felt the distance between them growing, and it cut her in two. Since childhood, he'd always been there; a constant in her life, dependable and definite. Now, that he was gone, she felt like there was something missing, and realized, he'd taken a piece of her with him. There would never be another boy, and Keiko not only mourned the loss of her friend, but the loss of her own heart.

 _I just finished watching the series for probably the 10_ _th_ _time, and I can't get over how much my heart breaks every time I watch Yusuke walk through streets, saying goodbye to everyone, especially his goodbye to Keiko. It's part of why the end scene is so beautiful. I know this one shot doesn't have a happy ending, but I'll leave it to the rest of you to decide is Yusuke ever comes back._


End file.
